Red alert
by senna541
Summary: when Leon goes to the mysterious island to rescue Ashley he didn't expect to meet a stranger of a new militia group and end up being drug around by all the strange, weird people involved in it eventually finding out there more to what meets the eyes. finding the cure in the proses.(has my OC'S in it which end up pairing with some of the characters in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Kaname~ A 20 year old Chemical expert with short ish dark brown hair with two strands running down both her shoulders which happens to be the longest part of her hair having blue and black stripes on them, no one knowing how she dyed them with really light blue highlighes on her bangs that cut to one side,covering her right eye,which are dark blue.

Kaname is the shortest out of the group and frankly cant use any real weapon like guns if her life depended on it,she ususally uses a kitchen knife or her very bulky metal flashlight if she happens to be in a position were she has to fight. Even though she cant really use any weapon, she can easily make a clay more mine with a bomb and ducktape in .3 seconds,and family wise,her only known living relitive is her older brother jake,and seems to have a small crush on Sasha.

Shira~A 20 year old weapons expert with a very short temper,she can become a bitch very easily when people get on her nerves. She has long,redish brown hair,sometimes with purple highlights on the bangs and kinda like kaname's cuts to the side covering her right eye wich are very light is the "leader" of the group until they reach there base also known as HQ and is the most skilled in wealding blades of some sort and even though she dosnt prefure guns she usually will use them untill finding a sutable blade to her liking. She will usually carry around her two purple hilted katana's wich she happened to leave at the base and her twin automatic family wise her only known relitives are her older brother Chris and her younger sister Shepard(who you dont meet untill later.)seeming to have a rather large crush on Leon.

Senna~ A 21 year old british sniper expert with very long black hair that is usually in a very pretty braid or in a high ponytail to keep it out of her eyes with are very light is the co leader of the group mainy because kaname cant lead anyone if it was only 3 inches away,and is most skilled in long range shooting. She is also the most laziest person on the group and you can usually find her against a wall or in a corner dozing off as the rest are fighting to the death against the that Senna is so good at her job suprizingly she is known to never miss a target,she can shoot with her eyes closed and still not than a sniper rifle obviously she usally carrys around a auotomatic machine gun hooked to her waist for close range is she has to. She has no living family left as she nows and acts like a mom towords kaname and shira,all three tied together with a bond that cannot break. She also has a small crush on Shira's brother Chris.

Stalin~ A 19 year old boy who joins the group in the begining of the story. He has short ish black hair with red streaked highlights with cut slightly to the left,with dark brown later becomes Jakes partner wich turnes out to be perfact for he is the most hyper boy you could ever meet,one minute he could be about to shoot a zambie the next he could be fastinating over a small 's also just as heard headed as jake and really never takes no for an answer and being the smartass that he is really pisses Shira off to no end,but suprizingly lookes up to Leon as if an older brother when it comes around to it even though he may seem carries around a lever action shot gun and a bowey knife for a melee weapon as he prefures to get up close and wise all his relitives are dead as far as he nows but infact has a crush on ashely,the presidents daughter.

Jake~ He is a 23 year old jackass mercinary who can seen to be the most hard headed person in the world and has to get the last word in on everything. He definatly pisses shira off to no end,finding it sexy about her you can usually find him trailing behind Shira and Leon or overly protecting his sister. Jake has a red haired buzz cut with dark green eyes and usually carries around a pistol but prefures to use his fist's in battle.

Chris~ a 25 year old BSAA soldier with short brown hair and brown is usually the kind and helpfull one of the group,being the stress releaver when people are down even though he can have his bad ass moments in the group and can sometimes be over protective with his sister's when it comes to guys. He usually carries around a standerd shotgun and regular military knife.

Leon~ A 25 year old secret agent of sort's for the BSAA,with shortish blonde hair with bangs that cut down the side, slighty covering his left eye,wich are dark is usually a very strict guy and really never can take a joke from anyone,but can have his moments of stupidity and usually carries around a shotgun like Chiris's and a standerd pistol.

Sasha~ Sasha is a 24 year old Russian soldier that Kaname found as she was travaling with her group to is a very quiet guy and really never talks much but he soon desided to stay with the group after finding about the outdreak of has short ish shaggy black hair with dark green eyes and usually carried around a standerd rifle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, shit, double shit!", Leon swore loudly as he ran in to one of the many houses that made up the village of...well he forgot what it was called although Hell Hole might be the best name for it now, he thought.

The place was silent he was pretty sure he'd shot them all. "Now what?", he wondered aloud as he peered out a window, squinting through the filthy glass trying to see if there were any more creatures outside. All he could see was a few chickens wandering here and there.

"Whew all gone.",he said as he turned a way from the window. Right as he was turning away though he heard a shout of "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" which was followed by a large "BANG".

Leon turned just as he heard the shot and saw a figure hurtling down from a tree aiming for the window he was standing behind. Only instead of breaking through it like he was expecting it hit the window only to bounce right off of it. He stared incredulously at this first class display of ass hattery. Then he proceeded to check that the gun was loaded properly and dashed outside. Pointing the weapon at the source of the sound and got a big surprise.

"Who was the dim wit that closed fucking the window?!", a female wearing some sort of military combat uniform. The most distinctive part of the uniform was her blood red bullet proof vest.

She turned her head, dark brown hair framed her young maybe 20 something face and piercing green eyes."Did you close the effing thing?! Because if you are as soon as I can see strait again you're a dead man...",she threatened and then she fell to the ground closing her eyes with a groan. She didn't seem all that concerned that he was standing there pointing a shot gun at her head.

"Hey?!,He said trying to get her attention. Hey!, He said a bit more sharply and he knelt down shaking her shoulder trying to get her attention. Stopping only for a second to thinking for a second about what normal people say to each other and it came to mind "Wake up!",He said.

This got the desired effect, she opened her eyes and stared at him seeming a bit more focused this time. "Who are you exactly?", she asked him blearily.

He hauled her up to a sitting position,"my names Leon, who the hell are you? " He noticed an insignia on the back of her vest, a marking that looked like a circle with a raven symbol inside it. "My name?...well i can't tell you that". She stated simply,looking at him with the same vague expression,rubbing at her head.

"Damn what do they make those windows out of?" "im guessing glass." Leon said,trying to figure out what that symbol was from. "Military?" She nodded then forced herself onto her feet, "Bingo Mr. Leon, i'm from the red raven milita, nice to meet ya."

She picked up the gun she dropped on impact with the window and started checking it. "that's all very swell,but that doesn't explain why you're here. Who are you working for?" He kept a tight grip on the gun,waiting for her to answer. "I already told you,the red raven group,what more do you want?" She finished checking her weapon and looked to the sky.

"I came here because a few days ago because one of are helicopters went missing around this area, i'm trying to find out what happened,that's all."e stared at her for several seconds trying to think why a chopper from this unknown milita would be shot down. "Hey." She interrupted his thinking abruptly, "you haven't explained why you're here either...fair trade i gave you my details now hows about you tell me yours?" He raised an eyebrow,she had an odd attitude for a military soldier.

"Alright...red..." He suddenly called her for the lack of a better name since she hand. exactly given him one. "I'm searching for this girl, you seen her?" He held up a picture of Ashely"Her names Ashely graham,shes the presidents daughter..." She peered at it for a moment then shook her head regretfully.

" Sorry haven't seen her before, i can't help you there." " does the name los illuminados mean anything to you?" She stared blankly at him "does that have to do with a missing light bulb?" He smacked his face into his palm,Red staring at him as if he were the loopiest thing around,then simply shrugged and made to walk off,"whatever mr. Leon i got work to do.."

"Wait" She stopped as he spoke,turning towards him with a amused expression. "Yes?" He lowered the gun,starring over at the church in the village. "Do you even know whats going on here?" She opened her mouth to answer but didn't get the time to. "Shit!" Leon whipped around seeing a villager lurching towards them, a pitch fork raised above his head,"move it Red!"

He yelled at her as she stood staring in confusion at the possessed villager, "b-but" "Just go!" He shoved out of the way,leveled his shotgun and fired a few rounds into the mans chest,but the figure staggered on. He pulled the trigger to fire another shot,only to here the empty click of the loading chamber,no ammo.

He swore trying to clip the ammo in,looking up seeing the light glinting off the pitch forks blades as it swung at him..them stared in astonishment as a chicken soared out of no where and began attacking the villager,ducking as the pitch fork narrowly missed his head as the enraged nam swung it about, trying to throw the bird off.

He finished the ammo load and fired one final shot into the mans skull,the chicken unharmed simply clucked and wondered off."Hmph,didn't know chickens could fly..." He stated as he saw Red"Depends on how high you throw them" Red(as he mentally called her now) snickered standing behind him with a grin on her face"Not the best ammo though"

He just shook his head,she was a complete nutcase but even she could help find ashely. " Listen,more than likely that chopper of yours was shot down by the illuminados or zombies as you people call them, there the source of the problem here." She turned and looked at the dead villager,ignoring his stupid comment." So this guys is is loopy-nados?"

"Illuminados" he corrected her. " That's what i said...loony nachos..." He smacked his face with his palm again."Never mind, my point is were more than likely after the same people." she gave a slight nod "i see so then would you mind if i tagged along? i could use the company in this hell hole," He stared at her a moment longer not sure if she could be trusted,but right now ashely was all that mattered and he needed all the help that was there. "Might as well,seems like we're looking in the same place for an answer..."He turned and walked towards the church,hearing Red following behind him."stupid in-lavatory-nados" "illuminados!" He finally yelled.


End file.
